Choosing sides
by Layliah
Summary: The elven Layliah adventures again. She has been having a few lovers lately and she tries to bring them on her mind again.


The name "Layliah" is only a name that I use in my stories, even the characters are not the same ones in different fictions. Have fun reading!

She dashed in the Palace of the Kings just when she saw her general Tullius wiping fresh blood from his sword.

" No... No! No! NO!" she screamed while she ran towards a body lying in front of the throne.

"Layliah?" Tullius asked, truly amazed.

"You killed him!" the dragonborn shrieked. Now everyone looked stupefied. The dead man on the floor was their enemy, the leader of rebellion, Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Has she gone mad?" legate Rikke asked. Layliahs companion and her shield brother Vilkas shrugged, clearly a bit ashamed of his friends behaviour. She was kneeling on the floor, petting the hair of the dead man. He was lying in a huge bond of blood, his neck had been cut cleanly.

"He was our common enemy, if I remember on whose side you are, legate.

"Tullius commented.

"I know... But I thought... Didn't he surrender?" Layliah sobbed, holding the dead mans hand on hers.

"We... He could have not lived." Tullius said.

"He was a man of honour. He did not deserve this, was he an enemy or not" Layliah cried out.

In her mind he was not an enemy.

She remembered his sad voice, when he had realized that Layliah picked up the imperial side. It was clear that he had hoped her to join him. As she was his enemy now, he had to take her as his captive. He nodded his head towards her, which was a sign to his guards to take her and capture her.

It was a normal procedure under the circumstance. She would get free after negotiating with the imperial leaders. But as she was taken down in the dungeon, her armour were removed from her and her clothes torn, the soldiers laughed at her, hit her and assaulted her like some evil beasts.

She was pushed against a filthy floor and a good hit against her forehead made sure that she felt dizzy and could not resist them in any way.

Next she heard a voice in her blurry head, yelling:"What is this? We are not treating our captives like some animals!"

The hands around her let their grip released.

"Jarl.. We just.." Next Layliah felt strong hands pulling her off the floor and lifting her on a broad shoulder. Some time and couple of staircases later she was laid on a soft luxury bed. She heard the door banging closed.

"I am truly sorry about that, elf." She noticed a sound of water dripping above a bowl. Then she felt a cool cloth landing on her sour forehead.

"That was a behaviour of a beast." the man said. Layliah realized it was the Jarl Ulfric himself.

"No beast in Skyrim treats its kind like that." she whispered, still whimpering and feeling hot burning tears on her cheeks. She pulled a blanket to cover herself, as her ripped tunic did not give her much protection.

"True. But you are not our kind. But that's still no excuse."

"I have never been so afraid. Not ever." Layliah sobbed.

"I know. That does not have anything to do with fighting in a fare battle. You are free to take your leave in the morning, if you feel good enough."

The elf woman felt the Jarls fingers wander on her cheek, hunting down her salty tears. She could not open her eyes. She could not face the man right now, with eyes turned strangely red and her eyelids swollen and some blood running on her forehead. If possible, a crying elf was even worse sight than crying human, though they cried very seldom.

Layliahs eyes were different coloured, other was lilac and other ruby red. Those eyes had always fascinated Ulfric, even though he disliked elves by principal. Now he had a chance to look at her properly. To feel her soft skin against his palms.

Ulfric was about to stand up to take his leave, when he felt the woman wrap her hands around his arm.

"Don't leave me alone." she whispered, barely to be heard.

"I don't think you can stand a presence of any Nord man right now." Ulfric noted. He saw the hands wrapping even tighter around his muscular arm.

"But I want to..." Layliah stopped. She took a deep breath and pulled Ulfric closer. "You can have what they could not." She said, now looking in his eyes. "My king."

Ulfric took a deep breath. A tempting idea, really. He removed his fur coat and folded it on a stool next to the bed. Somehow he felt that it is wrong to take an advantage of a woman who he just saved from assaulting. But when he glanced her expression, he knew that she was serious. Ulfric sat by the bedside, laying his palm on the womans cheek.

"I do not know how to please an elf."

"I think it is this elfs concern to please her king." Ulfric saw a little smile upon Layliahs face. Her lips were slightly parted, graving for his touch. Her eyes looked normal by now and her fearful whimpering changed into a lustful waiting.

The jarl made her to wait for a moment, before he leaned closer and let his lips touch hers. The elf wrapped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him closer. His beard rubbed her skin sour, and his strong arms squeezed her bruised body, but she was a warrior and Ulfric treated her as one.

With ease Ulfric had revealed her grey breasts from the tunic, as it was the colour of her dark elf race. First he felt it weird, although fascinating. The skin looked cold but was warm to touch. Just as one of a Nord woman's. And she smelled different. He knew the elf had been travelling for days to Windhelm, carrying heavy armour and weapons, and yet she seemed clean as a young virgin, except the dirt from the prison floor. Her scent was alluring.

Now when he had got into mood, he wanted to see more. He pulled the remnants of the tunic up to uncover her thighs and everything that was hidden between them. True it was, she was exactly alike as Nords, except she did not have much anything to call hair down there, just soft fuzz. And he had to admit that it was the most beautiful one as he had seen. When he touched her there, her body bended back and she let out a moan.

She mumbled something about it's not a kings duty to serve her. Ulfric laughed.

"Layliah?" Vilkas asked again, waking her up from dreaming. She was crying, still holding Ulfrics cooling hand on hers. She had hoped to meet him again, to unite their rebellion with imperials, to negotiate peace. It was all gone. The warrior he was did not deserve to die like this. He had been butchered like a pig.

Vilkas grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the body. The imperial leaders watched the show amused. Layliah threw away her imperial armour and cursed in different tongues. Finally they were out, watching over freshly conquered city.

"What was that about, really?" Vilkas asked. Layliah gave a murdering look upon him.

"Something happened during the time you were imprisoned, I guess." Vilkas seemed a bit jealous.

"Yes. So? I don't want to be dealing with people, who murder honourable men like that. War is war, but it has rules, Vilkas."

"Well, we won. All that we fought for has been achieved. Aren't you happy?" Layliah glanced her companion sadly. "No. I cannot be happy." She started sobbing once again and Vilkas wrapped his arms around her. It was snowing and she was practically naked in that weather, after throwing her armour away. She had only sleeveless hide tunic.

Her cries were so heart breaking that he did not know what to do or say.

"Kill me." She moaned.

"What?"

"Kill me, I can't live like this!"

"You are out of your mind, girl! I know we lost many friends here, but.."

"And for what? And I.. They trusted on me! And what did they die for! Now I see how the imperials have deceived me! I have been a fool!"

"Calm down, sister! We have peace now, isn't that what matters? And if you had joined Ulfrics rebellion, the result might be all the same. And now you and your kind can wander freely in Skyrim."

"I know Ulfric would have changed his politics, if he had been the high king."

"Are you sure?" Layliah had to rethink. No. Maybe not. But at least he had loved one outsider for one night.

The elven Layliah shivered over the memory of his manhood moving inside her, Ulfrics blue Nord eyes half closed from the pleasure it gave him. He had told her that making love to an elf was as to a human, but prettier. Layliah in other hand had got used to Nords, she found them much more attractive than men of her kind. Nords were bigger, more muscular, hairier and dirtier, in mind and body, but it all made her so horny that she almost lost her mind. Very seldom when she had a chance to meet an elf man, she almost laughed at their skinny physique.

She glanced at her companion, who was half mad at her right now.

"Come on, Vilkas. Let's find a decent place to fuck." Layliah spat out. Her shield brother lifted one eye brow, but smiled at her. He got his friend back.

"But of course" He replied, watching over the burning city to find a warm place to stay. He took her by hand and pulled her in a closest building that was still safe from the fire. Vilkas closed the door and bolted it.

Next he crushed his companion against a wall and ripped her clothes off. He loved her dark skinned fit thighs wrapping around his back and her cute moans into his ears.

"Yes, fuck me, make me happy again!" She whispered.

"Fuck you like Ulfric Stormcloak, huh?"

"Yes, yes.. Please." Vilkas smiled. Why not, if this was the way to gain her, so be it. He placed her on a table by a window. Just when he was ready to push himself in, she stopped him by grabbing his face and looking deep in his eyes. Then she kissed him intensively, her tongue wandered in his mouth and moved against his.

Vilkas could not hold it any longer, he pressed his manhood in her with one, slow thrust and she cried out of pleasure. Vilkas saw some tears on her cheeks once again, but he did not care. He took her hard, letting her feel all his length inside her. He came too fast to his own liking, but it was all the same for the elf. She got what she needed. She stood up, silent, seeked a relatively soft spot on some sacks of wheat and hurled on them to sleep. Vilkas laid himself next to her and held her tightly until the next morning. He would not let her go on her own, until she gets back to her reason.

Layliah sighed. Somehow she didn't want to be like that. But did it matter anyway? She lived in a world ruled by men, mostly. Her profession was a world that belonged to men. So wasn't it just obvious that she got in bed with her companions? She felt herself a bit dirty, but decided to put that feeling aside.

There is a time to come, when she would quit questing and settle somewhere to live, hopefully with someone else. But before that, she was free to do whatever she wanted to.

First Companion warrior she slept with was Skjor. That was not exactly a pleasant memory, but afterwards made her wet, when she thought about it.

Skjor was training her in the backyard of Jorrvaskr. Other younger companions were there too. Skjor had pushed Layliah so hard in the training that she lost her temper and did a grave mistake, thu'umming.

Skjor flew across the training area by the force of her voice push. When he stood up, his face was red from fury, and Layliah felt cold sweat squeezing through her back skin. Other trainees fell silent and their drawn weapons hung loose on their hands.

Skjor threw his sword yards away, walked against the elf who had trouble to stay still. When she looked at Skjors eyes, fear caught her and she dropped her weapon. On the very same second, when the clank of the dropping sword was heard, Skjor grabbed Layliahs tunic and lift her in the air from it.

She even didn't resist, not much anyway, because his authority was much greater than hers and in the worst case he could threw her out from the guild.

Instead he dragged her inside, yelling to the staring warriors:

"You do NOT interfere!" which was enough said. He bashed the door open and headed towards the bed chamber beside the Great Hall. He pushed the elf in and bolted the door behind them.

"So we have an issue about discipline?" Layliah watched him taking his breastplates off. He was trembling of anger. He pushed her down on the bed and pulled her tunic up, revealing her buttocks.

"No..no I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.." the elf moaned.

"Well I mean to!" Skjor answered and spat on his palm and rubbed it against his noticeable cock. He pushed it in her, making her scream out of pain. Her elven physique did not quite match with the formidable length of a Nord, at least not like this.

Skjor thrusted his cock in and out, and did not care of the woman's cries. He noticed some blood, but still continued. He was just too furious.

"I'll teach you to use magic, whelp!" he yelled. It must have taken less than few minutes, but it felt an eternity to Layliah. She felt how his spear banged against her womb and how her body finally responded by developing some lubricant, that made it easier to bear, since the pain grew lame. When he finally stopped, after the last, hard thrust, he was panting. He dropped on the bed by side of the elf woman, whose warpaint had been messed with her tears and rubbed against the pillows.

"Are we even now?" Skjor had asked.

"Yes, we are." Layliah replied. Sexual assault was not the gloriest way to punish, but nonetheless, it worked and settled the right pecking order. Skjor smiled and patted her butt.

Vilkas had heard the screams and saw Skjor coming out from the room. Skjor gave him one warning glance, so Vilkas did nothing but looked like minding his own business.

Later on she had given herself, yeah, to almost everyone she was questing with. The twins, not at the same time though. Once she slept with Skjor again, this time they were both drunk and Skjor was much gentler to her.

Farkas had banged her in a abandoned shack where they had taken cover in a stormy night.

And then there was Vilkas. He was said to be the brighter one of the twins, and he was, what came to the arts of seduction. Layliah had witnessed him taking advantage of cute, innocent girls around the land, as well as some of the worst tavern wenches that simply got in his way. The funny part was that he never paid for their services, Layliah even doubted that it was him who won the gold.

Layliah tried to resist him and his alluring words. Vilkas was not particularly interested in her, because he could always turn his interest somewhere else, if his pray was too hard to get.

But then it happened, when the two of them went after a bandit chief that they were supposed to kill.

Layliah tried to stay out from his way, but after the bandit chief lied dead in a tower of an ancient ruin, the adrenaline the fight had brought high took over. One glance to Vilkas got her to feel the moist dripping from her womanhood. He was just wiping the blood off from his greatsword, when he raised his grey eyes and laid them upon her.

Next all she remembered was that she was pushed against a pillar, Vilkas grabbing her breasts beneath the armour and then she was on her knees, licking his manhood, tugging it deep in her throat. What a glorious memory, that was.

As a good womanizer, Vilkas gave her a favour in return, placing her on a table that the bandits had used to their plotting. He licked her so well that she graved him to take her there, now and hard. The empty eyes of the dead bandit watched them.

Vilkas teased her for a long time, thrusting his spear in her once, taking it out, making her to beg for more. When he saw the naked elf crawling on the floor, her liquids dripping along her thighs, he was kind enough to let her out from her misery. First he took her on top of her, which made her to come almost instantly.

Next he wanted some pleasure for himself and so he turned her over on her fours and fucked her from behind, which allowed him to thrust deeper. Then he saw that the elf was ready for her next high spot, he lifted her on a stone wall, so that she could rub herself against it while he banged her ass. Their cries must have echoed all around the valley.

And so on, Layliah could not imagine where her life was taking her. Maybe she dies in a battle soon enough, so why not taking everything the life had to offer?


End file.
